


Words On Skin

by Queen_of_Storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Storybrooke/pseuds/Queen_of_Storybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that came to mind. VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words On Skin

I look at her and I see the storm forming and ripping through her once clear green eyes.   
They lock on mine, I feel them penetrate through my body.

She leans into me and I smell the sweetness, her skin glistening on much paler skin since she became the dark one.

Her lips brush against my pulse point,sweet, innocent, unsure but than the pain of her biting and  claming me as hers hits me suddenly I feel her everywhere. Goosebumps ignite across my skin.

 I am not scared l have done and seen many things that would make anyone run and I was proud of that but here she is fueling me with emotions that I tried to hide for the last five years.

My mind is on overdrive, I shouldve known that all of our many fights would lead us here.

  Wanting  
  Needing  
  Craving... 

This moment.

We both feel the tides shift..  
My thoughts wonder to what will happen after she is no longer the dark one.  
I should want to pull away..  
 But her lips are now spilling promises across my skin,her hands forming sentences across the parts of my body she has just begun exploring and I know that I can never erase this moment nor would I want to.  
She is burned deep in my skin,my skin that is now hers to leave bruised and use as she sees it should be. Her signature left behind between my thighs. 

In an instant her eyes find mine and I know that this is not a lie.

She softly wispers how she has longed to explore the canvase that I have gifted her and I hold the tears that threaten to spill out across my face because I am scared,scared to see how our story will continue.

Than it happens, my world explodes around her as I hear the three words that I didn't even now that I needed to hear..

A novel that started as soon as she inked my skin.


End file.
